WISH
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: 'Apakah ada seorang pangeran yang akan hadir dalam hidupku dan yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati' Itulah harapan dan permohonan Sakura pada balon gas yang di terbangkannya. Re-publish. NaruSaku. AU. OOC. Mau baca? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Re-publish **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Wish © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : Teen (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Naruto – Sakura**

**Genre : Romance**

*** WISH ***

"KIBBAA…! KEMBALI KAUU…!"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda sedang mengejar seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan garis merah di kedua pipinya. Di jalan yang bisa dibilang ramai dengan banyaknya para pejalan kaki, mereka berkejar-kejaran melewati orang-orang yang menghalangi mereka.

BRUKK!

Karena ulah sendiri yang berlarian di tengah-tengah banyaknya orang, akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu menabrak seorang laki-laki, dan alhasil mereka berdua terjatuh dengan gadis itu yang menindih tubuh si laki-laki.

"Ugghh…." rintih laki-laki itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun langsung bangun dari posisinya yang menindih laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba, menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda temannya yang menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba pada teman perempuannya yang bernama Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba."

Sakura melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan warna bola mata biru cerah masih merintih kesakitan akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Aku minta maaf, kau bisa bangun?"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan laki-laki yang telah ditabraknya untuk membantunya bangun berdiri.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menatap gadis yang menabraknya dengan tatapan terpesona. Wajahnya yang putih, cantik. Warna bola mata, hijau emerald. Warna rambutnya unik, merah muda lembut. Tatapannya tersadarkan saat gadis itu bertanya kepadanya. Tidak laki-laki sekali kalau dibantu berdiri oleh seorang gadis cantik hanya karena jatuh seperti itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar atau lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran lebar kepada Sakura.

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri, kok!" Dengan segera laki-laki itu bangun berdiri.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja!" ucap laki-laki itu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo Kiba, kita pulang!"

Sakura langsung menyeret Kiba dan meninggalkan laki-laki berambut kuning itu tanpa melihatnya lagi.

"He? Gadis yang cuek sekali, tapi cantik!" gumam laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu pun melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Anak tadi dari sekolah SMA Konoha yang elit itu, kan?"

"Hm. Ya, dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya yang berlambang Konoha itu."

"Hei, sebentar lagi hari _valentine_, aku mau coklat dong…"

"Malas ah… Minta saja sama Hinata, sana!"

"Hinata? Oh… Hinata yang juga dari sekolah elit itu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kiba! Kau mau kubuat benar-benar lupa?"

Sakura menyeringai pada Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang bersiap untuk menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Hehehe… bercanda Sakura, kau ini sebagai cewek jangan galak-galak, dong! Cantikmu jadi hilang, kan." Kiba cengengesan melihat Sakura yang sudah bersiap untuk menjitak kepalanya.

"Bodoh!" rutuk Sakura pada Kiba.

Mereka berdua kini melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka menuju rumahnya.

**T_N**

Terlihat di sekolah sederhana yang bernama SMA Sui, murid-murid terlihat sibuk menghias kelas mereka masing-masing. Besok adalah hari _valentine_, dan hari ini, semua murid dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Mereka diijinkan memeriahkan hari kasih sayang di sekolah dengan mengadakan acara sendiri di sekolah mereka.

"Hei, tidak ikut menghias kelas?"

Kiba menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tiduran di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang ada di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Malas."

"Kau ini sudah seperti Shikamaru saja!"

Kiba ikut berbaring di sebelah Sakura dan menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Seandainya kau tahu Sakura, aku sudah lama mencintaimu…. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai teman kecilmu saja, dan kau malah menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan Hinata." ucap Kiba dalam hati. Setelahnya Kiba menghela napas panjang.

Sakura mendengar helaan napas Kiba yang berat itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Kiba? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Sakura masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, oh ya… menurutmu Hinata orangnya bagaimana?"

"Hn? Hinata? Akhirnya kau tertarik juga Kiba!" seru Sakura dan langsung bangun dari tidurannya. Dengan tersenyum senang Sakura akan memulai penjelasannya kepada Kiba.

Kiba sungguh tak mengerti dengan Sakura, kalau menyangkut Hinata dan dirinya, Sakura akan tersenyum senang seperti ini. Kiba suka melihat Sakura yang tersenyum seperti ini, walau hatinya sakit mengingat Sakura senang karena apa.

Sakura menjelaskan kepada Kiba kalau Hinata gadis yang sangat sempurna dan sangat baik hati. Kiba juga sudah tahu kalau soal itu. Sakura juga bilang kalau Hinata sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Dan Kiba juga sudah tahu itu, mengingat Hinata pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya belum lama ini dan Kiba belum memberikan jawaban kepada Hinata sampai sekarang. Semua yang Sakura jelaskan, Kiba sudah tahu.

"Cukup Sakura." Rasanya Kiba tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Sakura tentang dirinya dan Hinata. Sakura menatap Kiba bingung.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjodohkan aku dengan Hinata?"

"Eh? Sudah pasti untuk teman baikku, kau pantas mendapatkan gadis baik seperti Hinata!"

Kiba tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Ki-Kiba…. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Kiba yang memeluknya erat.

"Sakura… asal kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu…." ucap Kiba sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Kiba. "Kiba… apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sakura, aku akan mencoba untuk bersama dengan Hinata, tapi… sebagai balasannya, ijinkan aku menciummu sekali saja."

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kiba. Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa mematung. Saat dirasanya hembusan napas mereka sudah saling menyatu dan dengan perlahan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya saja karena takut.

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan lama yang Kiba berikan kepada Sakura mendarat di pipi kanan Sakura. Tadinya Kiba akan mencium Sakura di bibirnya, tapi Kiba tidak bisa mencium gadis yang tidak menyukainya, kalau dia lakukan itu, dia hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu saja.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, kita masih teman, kan? Besok aku akan membalas perasaan Hinata. Aku akan mencoba mencintai Hinata dari awal. Hinata memang gadis yang sangat baik. Terima kasih, Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kiba pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong dan tidak percaya akan kejadian barusan.

"KIBA, BODOH!" teriak Sakura setelah Kiba sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sakura keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya dan berjalan dengan wajah yang terlihat—sedang tidak ingin diganggu— itu menuju taman dekat sekolahnya. Taman dekat sekolahnya itu memang tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menyendiri. Saat masuk ke dalam taman, Sakura melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang dikepung oleh beberapa laki-laki dewasa yang terlihat seperti preman ngak jelas itu. Kebetulan, tangan Sakura terasa gatal sekali.

"Hei, beraninya main keroyokan!" teriak Sakura pada preman yang berjumlah enam orang itu.

"Wah… wah… wah… ada mangsa satu lagi…" Salah satu preman itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mesum.

"Cih, menjijikan!" gumam Sakura yang melihat preman yang menatapnya dengan mesum.

Tanpa aba-aba dulu, Sakura langsung menghajar satu-persatu para preman itu sampai tumbang semua dan akhirnya mereka semua kabur dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

"Heh! Rasakan itu! Terima kasih atas permainannya!" ucap Sakura senang setelah preman itu pergi.

Anak perempuan yang ditolong langsung-ngak langsung itu hanya bisa terbengong melihat perbuatan Sakura yang menurutnya aneh sekali.

"Ka-Kakak, te-terima kasih, ya…" ucap anak perempuan itu takut-takut pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah aman, pulanglah ke rumah!" Sakura tersenyum ramah pada anak perempuan itu.

Pandangan anak perempuan itu terhadap Sakura berubah ketika melihat senyum ramah Sakura.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Kakak." ucap anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura membalas dengan senyum manis juga, dan anak itu berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 12 tahunan yang manis.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Kiba padanya. Kiba menyukainya, Sakura tidak menyukainya. Sakura hanya menganggap Kiba sebagai sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun Sakura pergi sedari mereka kecil. Kiba satu-satunya teman yang dia punya. Sampai kehadiran Hinata dalam pertemanan mereka.

Hinata bersekolah di SMA Konoha yang terkenal sebagai sekolah untuk golongan anak orang-orang kaya dan terhormat, mungkin? Mereka bertemu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, saat Hinata tersesat karena dia baru pindah ke kota Konoha. Hinata diganggu oleh anak dari sekolah Sakura, dan Sakura yang kasihan pada Hinata langsung menghajar yang ternyata adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolahnya, sampai babak belur. Sekolah Sakura dan Hinata sangat dekat, nih… di belakang taman ini adalah sekolah Hinata, sekeliling sekolah Hinata di pasang pagar besi yang sangat tinggi dan besar. Memang tidak bisa melihat ke dalam sekolahnya, karena taman ini berada di belakang sekolah Hinata.

Sejak itu Sakura akrab dengan Hinata, ditambah lagi rumah mereka berdekatan. Sakura mengenalkan Hinata pada Kiba, awalnya Kiba sempat terpesona juga dengan Hinata, tapi dia menepis perasaannya itu. Sedangkan Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Kiba.

"Maafkan aku, Kiba. Aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kok…." gumam Sakura pelan.

Saat Sakura yang sedang meratapi kesalahannya, ada sebuah balon gas terbang ke arahnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat anak kecil berusia tujuh tahunan berlari-larian mengejar balon gas tersebut. Sakura tahu, dengan segera Sakura meraih balon gas tersebut sebelum terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang melihat Sakura telah meraih balon gas itu. Dengan segera anak kecil itu menghampiri Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya yang terlihat capek mengejar balon gas ini.

"Kakak… terima kasih banyak sudah mengambilkan balonnya." Anak kecil itu menghampiri Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat cengiran seperti itu, tapi di mana?

"Adik kecil, sebaiknya tali balonnya diberi pemberat agar tidak terbang."

Sakura mengambil batu kerikil yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, lalu mengikatkan pada ujung tali yang mengikat balon gas tersebut. Lalu memberikannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Begini lebih baik, dia tidak akan terbang kecuali kau melepaskan ikatan batu ini."

"Hm. Terima kasih…. Konohamaru mau membuat permohonan dengan balon gas ini. Kata Kak Naru, kalau kita menuliskan permohonan pada secarik kertas dan mengikatkannya pada balon gas ini, maka balon gas ini akan terbang ke langit dan menyampaikan permohonan kita. Kata Kak Naru lagi, balon gas juga bisa mengirimkan pesan kepada orang yang berada jauh dari kita, di manapun."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, sewaktu Konohamaru mau mengikatkan kertas ini pada balonnya, eh… balonnya malah terbang."

Konohamaru sedikit kesal sambil menunjukkan kertas yang sudah dilipat kecil pada Sakura.

"Kau memohon apa?"

"Hehehe… Kakak baca saja…." Konohamaru memberikan Sakura kertas permohonannya.

Sakura menerima kertas permohonan Konohamaru dan membacanya.

'Semoga balon gas ini bisa mengabulkan permohonan Konohamaru, emm… yang pertama Konohamaru ingin mainan yang banyak, trus… makanan yang enak-enak, lalu-lalu…,' Semuanya adalah keinginan anak-anak yang seusianya, sampai pada tulisan di kertas paling bawah, 'Konohamaru juga ingin balon gas menyampaikan kepada Ayah dan Ibu Kak Naru dan Konohamaru, Konohamaru ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua di surga… kapan kalian kembali ke rumah?' Begitulah yang tertulis pada ucapan permohonan Konohamaru kecil.

Sakura tersentuh saat membaca permohonan Konohamaru, Sakura mengelus kepala Konohamaru dengan lembut dan tersenyum pada anak kecil itu.

"Semoga permohonanmu terkabul, ya. Tapi… walau tidak bisa ke surga sekarang, Konohamaru bisa, kok, bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu Konohamaru, karena selamanya Ayah dan Ibu Konohamaru akan selalu berada di hati Konohamaru." Sakura menyentuh dada Konohamaru.

"Kakak… benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Konohamaru sayang Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Iya. Konohamaru sayang sekali…. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru, hiks… hiks…. Sekarang Konohamaru hanya berdua saja bersama Kak Naru… hiks…." Konohamaru menagis mengingat kepergian orangtuanya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Jangan menangis, ya…. Kalau Konohamaru menangis, nanti Ayah dan Ibu Konohamaru juga akan sedih dan tidak akan sayang lagi sama Konohamaru. Sekarang Konohamaru tunjuk kan kepada Ayah dan Ibu di surga, kalau Konohamaru bisa menjadi anak yang berguna dan tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Konohamaru sudah jadi anak yang baik dan penurut sama Kak Naru, kok…."

"Nah, mari Kakak bantu ikatkan permohonan Konohamaru pada balon gas itu…"

Sakura melepaskan ikatan pada batu dan menggantikannya dengan kertas permohonan Konohamaru. Setelah terikat Sakura memberikan balonnya kepada Konohamaru.

"Ayo kita berdoa, semoga permohonan Konohamaru bisa terkabul…."

Mereka berdua menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan berdoa.

"Kakak, aku terbangkan, ya…."

"Hn."

Balon gas berwarna merah itu terbang membawa kertas permohonan Konohamaru, terbawa angin dan terbang semakin tinggi, tinggi, sampai tidak terlihat lagi di langit biru yang luas.

"Yeaahh…! Akhirnya…. Terima kasih, Kakak!" Konohamaru senang sekali.

"Nah, sebaiknya Konohamaru pulang, ya. Nanti Kak Naru mencarimu…."

"Baik! Kak Naru sekolah di sana, sebentar lagi pulang sekolah!" Konohamaru menunjuk pada sekolah elit Konoha.

"Konohamaru pergi dulu, ya, Kakak…. Bye… bye…." Konohamaru pergi berlari meninggalkan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kasihan sekali Konohamaru, Kakaknya ternyata masih sekolah." Sakura menatap kepergian Konohamaru dengan sedih.

Sementara itu di sekolah SMA Konoha, tempat anak-anak orang kaya bersekolah, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sedang mencari-mencari seseorang di tengah-tengah kerumunan murid-murid yang baru keluar dari kelas di halaman depan sekolahnya.

"Kemana Konohamaru? Dasar bocah bikin susah!" rutuk kesal anak laki-laki itu.

"Kakakkk…." Dari jauh terdengar suara anak kecil berteriak.

"Konohamaru?" Laki-laki itu melihat sosok yang di carinya sedang berlari menuju padanya.

Bletaakk!

"Aduuhh…"

"Darimana saja kau, hah!"

"Sakitt… Kak, Konohamaru habis menerbangkan balon gas bersama Kakak—eh, Konohamaru lupa menanyakan namanya!"

"Dengan siapa?" Ternyata laki-laki berambut kuning ini adalah kakak Konohamaru.

"Kakak Cantik!" seru Konohamaru dengan cengirannya.

"Kecil-kecil sudah genit! Mau Kakak pukul lagi?"

"Siapa yang genit? Kakak yang genit…. Tiap malam senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin cewek yang menabrak Kakak, kan? Wee!" Konohamaru menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang! Lain kali jangan main jauh-jauh. Nanti di culik, lho!"

"Iya."

Kedua kakak-beradik itupun pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh.

**T_N**

Hari _Valentine_ tiba. Di sekolah Sakura, SMA Sui, sangat ramai dengan warna-warna yang bikin sakit mata—menurut Sakura. Di aula sekolah yang besar acaranya diadakan. Semua murid sudah berkumpul di sana, dan acara pembuka juga sudah dimulai.

Sedari pagi, Sakura tidak melihat Kiba. Biasanya mereka akan berangkat sekolah sama-sama dan sekarang tidak ada Kiba, rasanya sungguh sepi. Mungkin Kiba marah atau membencinya? Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, sekarang dia berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolahnya, tidak mengikuti acara _valentine_ sekolahnya.

"Hei," Seseorang datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, Kiba. "Hn,"

"Maaf, aku tidak menjemputmu, kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak." jawab Sakura. "Kiba… Maafkan aku, ya…."

Kiba terdiam, "Sudahlah… Mungkin kau ini bukan bidadari cantik yang tercipta untukku, hahaha…." Kiba merangkul Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku serius, Kiba!"

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Walau aku nanti sudah jadi pacar Hinata, aku harap hubungan kita tidak berubah, ya. Kita masih bisa selalu bersama-sama, dan aku masih akan selalu menemanimu!" ucap Kiba dengan cengirannya.

Sakura sungguh senang, Kiba sudah kembali seperti biasa. Sakura tersenyum pada Kiba.

"Aku sayang padamu, Kiba. Tapi sebagai sahabat atau keluarga? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang?" Sakura bingung.

"Aku tahu itu…" keluh Kiba. "Kau ini gadis tomboy, cuek sama laki-laki, sedikit kasar, mungkin? Atau lebih? Semua laki-laki di sekolah ini takut padamu Sakura, jadi… mana bisa kau merasakan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki kalau kau sendiri cuek seperti itu…."

Sakura merasakan kata-kata Kiba sangat menusuk hatinya. Yah, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba memang benar.

Sakura terdiam, berpikir kalau dia memang tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu namanya cinta. Makanya Sakura sangat benci hari _valentine_ ini.

"Hei, kok melamun? Kita ke aula, yuk!"

"Kau saja sana! Penggemarmu pasti akan memberimu coklat yang banyak!"

"Hehehe… Aku tidak diberi coklat, darimu?"

"Tidak ada coklat untukmu! Nanti sepulang sekolah Hinata akan memberimu, kan?"

"Ya…. Semalam dia telepon, katanya akan memberiku coklat sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, Sakura."

"Aku sudah tahu, jangan pikirkan aku. Selamat ya… tolong sayangi Hinata, dia sangat baik…." Sakura tersenyum pada Kiba.

"Hn, terima kasih. Aku sayang padamu!"

'Cup'

Kiba mengecup pipi Sakura lagi.

"Hehehe… yang terakhir kalinya. Tenang saja… sepertinya aku juga ada rasa sedikit pada Hinata!" Kiba tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sakura lega mendengarnya.

"Aku ikut senang kalau begitu…." Sakura balas tersenyum manis pada Kiba.

"Ku harap, kau juga segera menemukan pangeran yang akan menemanimu. Rubahlah sedikit sifat cuekmu itu, aku tahu kau ini cewek yang manis sebenarnya, dan sangat baik." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kiba pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Kata-kata Kiba membuat Sakura sedikit berharap akan menemukan pangeran yang akan mencintainya.

"Haahh… Apakah ada?"

Sakura merogoh saku rok sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil sederhana.

"Sebenarnya… aku membuat coklat untuk Kiba, coklat persahabatan, tapi… aku tidak memberikannya." keluh Sakura.

Sakura jarang memberi Kiba coklat di hari _valentine_.

"Sepertinya taman sekolah sudah mulai ramai, aku pindah saja." Terlihat dari beberapa pasangan di sekolah ini sudah pada keluar dari aula sekolah.

Sakura ke tempat kesukaannya, taman yang berada di belakang sekolah Hinata. Sakura duduk di bangku taman ini, tidak ada orang lain selain Sakura di taman ini. Sepi. Sakura suka menyendiri, itu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

Tetot… Tetot… Tetot…

Terdengar oleh Sakura suara dari terompet milik penjual balon gas yang sedang beristirahat di taman ini. Tukang balon yang aneh, pikir Sakura. Rambut kepala batok, alis tebal, memakai pakaian yang aneh berwarna hijau dan baju terusannya itu sangat ketat. Mata Sakura dan mata penjual balon itu bertemu pandang. Sakura bergidik takut saat penjual balon itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadanya.

Penjual balon itu mendekat pada Sakura sambil membawa barang dagangannya.

"Hei, Nona Cantik. Sendirian saja di hari kasih sayang ini? Semua orang penuh semangat masa muda memeriahkan hari kasih sayang ini! Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya penjual balon dengan gaya yang aneh dan terlalu bersemangat—menurut Sakura.

"Eh, hehehe…. Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti acara _valentine_ di sekolah…." ucap Sakura bohong.

"Waahh… bagus kalau begitu! Aku juga dari tadi membagi-bagikan balon ini kepada anak kecil di sepanjang jalan!" ucap penjual balon itu semangat.

"Oh… begitu," Sakura tersenyum aneh melihat penjual balon itu.

"Ini, untukmu! Selamat hari kasih sayang, ya…."

Penjual balon itu tersenyum penuh semangat lalu memberikan Sakura satu balon gas berwarna merah muda yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura menerimanya dengan canggung karena senyuman penjual balon itu sangat bikin sakit mata, terlalu menyilaukan bagi Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih banyak. Selamat hari _valentine_ juga… hahahaha…." Sakura merasa aneh sekali.

"Baiklah… aku juga harus membagi-bagikan balon lagi…. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona Manis…."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi lambaian penjual balon itu, atau mungkin pembagi balon?

Sakura memandangi balon gas yang dipegangnya. Melihatnya, Sakura jadi teringat Konohamaru kemarin. Sekilas di pikiran Sakura, Sakura sepertinya juga ingin mencoba permohonan pada balon gas ini.

"Mana bisa? Ada-ada saja… tapi… kalau hanya sebuah harapan dan permohonan…." Sakura mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Ini gila! Seperti bukan diriku saja menulis permohonan seperti ini… tapi… kata-kata Kiba membuatku jadi berharap…." gumam Sakura.

"Aku tahu… hal seperti ini tidak mungkin. Tapi… biarkan harapan sekilasku ini pergi menjauh dan semoga saja semuanya kembali seperti semula saat hari kasih sayang sudah berlalu. Hari ini… aku merasa seperti seorang perempuan… hihihi… lucu sekali…." Sakura tersenyum manis menatap kertas harapannya yang sudah terikat pada balon gas berwarna merah muda itu.

"Selamat jalan… harapan kecilku…. Apakah benar-benar terkabul?"

Sakura melepaskan balon gas itu, balon itu terbang terbawa angin menuju gedung sekolah SMA Konoha.

"Hiiyyaaaa…. Kenapa terbang kesana? Bagaimana kalau nanti menyangkut di gedung sekolah tinggi itu? Waduuhh… gawat kalau ada yang membacanya. Eh… kenapa aku takut? Aku kan tidak mencantumkan namaku seperti Konohamaru yang mencantumkan namanya di kertas permohonannya…."

Sakura menghela napas lega…. Biar saja kalau ada yang membaca harapannya, orang itu tidak akan tahu siapa yang membuatnya, kan?

SMA Konoha juga sedang mengadakan acara _valentine_ di sekolahnya, biar sekolah anak orang kaya, tetap saja yang namanya manusia itu sama. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning terlihat sedang berlari-larian karena di kejar-kejar oleh segerombolan para penggemarnya sambil memegang sekotak coklat.

"Kyyaaa… Narutooo… terimalah coklat cinta dariku ini…." Begitulah teriak-teriakan yang terdengar dari para penggemar laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto.

Naruto berlari hampir sudah tiga kali mengelilingi sekolahnya yang luas. Dimana-mana para penggemarnya selalu ada, susah sekali untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Kalau sampai tertangkap, Naruto tidak mau bernasib sama dengan temannya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok paling tampan di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Naruto berada pada urutan kedua setelah Sasuke. Sasuke tertangkap dan dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi yang ingin memberikannya coklat dan bahkan yang lebih parahnya, Sasuke mendapatkan banyak ciuman di wajahnya dari para siswi yang memang selalu ingin bisa mencium Sasuke. Apes sekali Sasuke Uchiha itu. Kalian tahu? Sasuke sampai tidak sadarkan diri saat itu, dia pingsan dalam tumpukan coklat-coklat yang mengubur dirinya. Para _bodyguard_ Sasuke, langsung membawa Sasuke ke ruang UKS diikuti teriakan-teriakan histeris oleh para penggemarnya.

Membayangkannya saja Naruto rasanya sudah ingin mati. Naruto melihat kebelakangnya dan sepertinya para penggemarnya itu sudah tertinggal jauh. Di depan Naruto adalah tempat parkiran mobil, dan di dekat parkiran mobil itu terdapat pohon-pohon yang sangat tinggi-tinggi. Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di atas pohon saja. Dengan mudah, Naruto bisa memanjat pohon yang rindang dan tinggi itu. Naruto duduk pada batang cabang pohon yang besar, dia melihat kebawah, bisa terlihat para penggemarnya sedang berlari mencari-cari dirinya dengan bingung.

"Haahh… aku selamat…."

Naruto menatap langit yang cerah dari atas pohon. Hari ini tidak terlalu panas, langit berawan dan matahari terhalangi oleh awan tebal, sehingga cuacanya tidak terlalu panas. Mata Naruto menyipit melihat sebuah balon gas berwarna merah muda terbang ke arahnya. Dengan mudah Naruto mengambil balon tersebut.

"Hehehe… kasihan sekali anak kecil yang kehilangan balon gasnya. Pasti sedang menangis minta di belikan lagi…." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Naruto melihat pada ujung talinya ada sebuah kertas yang terikat pada balon gas tersebut. Naruto berpikir,

"Permohonan pada balon gas, ya…. lebih baik aku terbangkan lagi… mungkin seorang anak kecil atau seorang gadis yang membuat permohonan…."

Sebelum Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada tali balon, balon itu terkena daun-daun pohon yang tajam sehingga sebelum diterbangkan, balon itu malah meledak di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan hampir terjatuh dari duduknya di batang pohon.

"HUWWAA…."

Naruto berpegangan erat pada batang pohon, hampir saja….

"Pe-pecah… waduh… bagaimana ini? Maaf ya… aku memecahkan balonnya…." Naruto merasa bersalah.

Dilihatnya yang ada di genggaman tangannya hanya sebuah tali dan kertas yang terikat pada tali itu. Naruto penasaran sekali dengan isi permohonan pada kertas itu.

"Maafkan aku, ya… siapapun yang menulis kertas ini, anak kecil, anak muda, orang dewasa, orang tua, maafkan aku…." kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat penasaran, Naruto dengan perlahan membuka ikatan pada kertas itu. Naruto membaca apa yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto.

"Pasti seorang gadis… gadis yang manis…."

"Semoga permohonanmu dapat terkabulkan…."

Naruto memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Setelah keadaan sepi, Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari atas pohon.

"Kakak!" panggil Konohamaru.

"Hn, kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, Kakak pulang jam berapa?"

"Hari ini tidak belajar, kita pulang saja!"

"Kakak, kau tidak dapat coklat? Biasanya pulang bawa sekarung coklat!" Konohamaru tidak melihat Naruto yang membawa satu batang coklat pun di hari _valentine_ ini.

"Aku kabur, makanya tidak ada coklat!"

"Yah, sayang sekali… Aku mau coklat…." Konohamaru terlihat sedih.

"Kita bisa membelinya, nanti pas lewat supermarket, aku akan membelikanmu banyak!"

"Yeaahh…. Coklat! Coklat! Coklat!" seru Konohamaru senang.

Kakak beradik itu berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka, dari kelas Play Grup sampai SMA, ada di sini. Makanya sekolahnya sangat luas dan ada 10 gedung di sekolah ini. Naruto berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi kenapa dia tidak membawa mobil mewah seperti teman-temannya? Itu karena selain rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, Naruto juga bukan orang yang suka pamer kekayaan, dia lebih suka hidup sederhana.

Mereka berdua melewati taman yang berada di belakang sekolah mereka. Konohamaru teringat pertemuannya dengan Sakura di taman ini.

"Kakak! Boleh kita mampir ke taman ini dulu sebentar?" mohon Konohamaru.

"Memangnya kau mau apa di taman ini?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kakak Cantik di sini! Siapa tahu dia ada di sini lagi!" seru Konohamaru semangat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat adik satu-satunya itu. Naruto mengangguk, lalu Konohamaru langsung berlari ke dalam taman. Bisa terdengar teriakan Konohamaru memanggil 'Kakak Cantik'. Naruto penasaran dengan kakak cantik yang dipanggil oleh Konohamaru. Naruto berpikir… paling selera Konohamaru itu jelek, cewek yang gendut, mungkin? Mengingat Konohamaru sangat menyukai film kartun yang anak ceweknya itu bertubuh besar atau gendut. Konohamaru bilang, kalau tokoh kartun cewek gendut itu sangat lucu dan cantik, katanya. Aneh sekali… pikir Naruto.

Konohamaru melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk bersandar di bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura. Dari jauh, Konohamaru memanggil Sakura sambil mendekat pada Sakura. Sampai di depan Sakura, Konohamaru melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sana. Konohamaru bingung, mau membangunkan Sakura atau tidak?

Naruto mendekat pada Konohamaru, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat gadis yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya itu.

"Kak, Kakak Cantik sedang tidur… bagaimana ini?" bisik Konohamaru pelan.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Konohamaru, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan adiknya.

"Jadi… Kakak Cantik itu gadis ini?"

"Iya, Kakak Cantik yang baik."

"Hehehe… aku tidak menyangka sama sekali… bisa bertemu lagi…." Naruto tersenyum senang yang membuat Konohamaru bingung.

Sakura yang sedang tertidur, merasakan kalau di depannya ini seperti ada seseorang yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, karena dia masih mengantuk. Setelah bisa melihat ke depan, Sakura melihat dua orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik di hadapannya ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di hadapanku?" tanya Sakura horor dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Glek!" Naruto dan Konohamaru terkejut kalau Sakura sudah terbangun.

"Ah… Kakak… ini aku, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hn, sedang apa Konohamaru di sini?" tanya Sakura ramah.

Konohamaru dan Naruto terkejut, Sakura sudah berubah ramah—yang tadinya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kakak, karena Kakak tertidur, aku tidak mau mengganggu Kakak, tapi malah membuat Kakak terbangun…" kata Konohamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu…." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Konohamaru, membuat Konohamaru memerah wajahnya. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa iri pada Konohamaru.

"Ehem… tidak baik gadis manis tertidur di taman yang sepi seperti ini sendirian…." Naruto juga mau kenal dengan Sakura.

"Eh, kau kan… yang waktu itu aku tabrak, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Hn, iya… Ternyata kau tidak lupa padaku. Aku senang sekali…."

"Jangan-jangan… Kak, gadis yang suka buat Kakak senyum-sen—"

Kata-kata Konohamaru terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Naruto pada mulutnya.

"Hmm… nggg… hmmm….." ronta Konohamaru.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Jangan buat Kakakmu malu, Konohamaru!" Naruto berbisik pada Konohamaru dengan penuh penekanan. Konohamaru hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian ini kenapa?"

"Ahh… tidak ada apa-apa…." ucap Naruto dan Konohamaru bersamaan. Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Waahh… ada belalang…."

Tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru melihat belalang besar yang sedang melompat-lompat di rumput. Konohamaru mengejar belalang itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto berdua.

Entah kenapa, suasananya sangat canggung bagi Sakura. Cowok di hadapannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Sakura mengerti sama sekali, tatapan lembut itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Jadi… kau ini adalah Kakaknya Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku Naruto, Kakaknya Konohamaru." kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang keluargamu dari Konohamaru kemarin, aku tidak menyangka kalau yang mengajarkan permohonan pada balon gas itu adalah orang sepertimu." Sakura semula membayangkan kalau Kakaknya Konohamaru itu adalah orang yang tampan, baik dan sangat bijaksana. Bukan seorang cowok dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti ini.

"Hei, kata-katamu membuatku sakit hati…." keluh Naruto.

"Ahahaha…. Maaf…." Entah mengapa Sakura malah tertawa.

"Hari ini hari _valentine_, kau tidak bersama dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak suka, kenapa Naruto menanyakan hal itu padanya?

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau seorang cewek itu sendirian?" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Ma-maaf… aku hanya bertanya saja…." Naruto senang sekali mendengar jawaban Sakura, berarti masih ada kesempatan untuknya mendekati Sakura.

"Oh ya, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Kita belum kenalan, ya? Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno…. Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"HUUWWEEE…. NII-CHAAANN…."

Suara tangisan Konohamaru yang kencang membuat Naruto dan Sakura segera menoleh pada sumber suara. Konohamaru terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Naruto dan Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Konohamaru.

"Kau ini sedang apa sampai terjatuh Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Hiks… hiks…." Konohamaru tidak menjawab, hanya menangis saja.

"Jangan memarahinya, lihat kedua lututnya terluka." tunjuk Sakura pada kedua lutut Konohamaru.

"Dasar anak nakal!"

Sakura bisa melihat, walau Naruto mengeluarkan omelannya pada Konohamaru, raut wajah Naruto sangat khawatir dan cemas pada adiknya itu.

"Kita pulang, dan tidak ada coklat hari ini!" Naruto menggendong Konohamaru di punggungnya.

"Hiks… hiks… aku mau coklat…. Hiks…." Konohamaru masih menangis.

"Sakura, kami sebaiknya pulang dulu, ya…."

Padahal kalau Konohamaru tidak terjatuh, Naruto masih ingin bersama dengan Sakura.

"Di mana rumah kalian?"

"Di sana, dekat, kok!"

Sakura melihat arah tunjuk Naruto, dan ternyata arah pulangnya itu searah dengan rumahnya.

"Hei, rumah kita searah, tapi… aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Naruto. Dalam hati, rasanya perasaan Naruto penuh dengan bunga-bunga.

"Boleh," Sakura tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua, dengan Konohamaru yang di gendong Naruto, berjalan bersama. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto mengajak Sakura mengobrol, Konohamaru sudah tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto. Sakura sungguh sangat heran, baru kali ini dirinya bisa dekat dengan laki-laki selain Kiba, dan Sakura juga tidak cuek sama Naruto. Apa karena Naruto adalah kakaknya Konohamaru? Atau karena Naruto yang orangnya memang pandai bergaul? Atau Sakura tertarik pada Naruto? Sakura tidak tahu.

"Hei, apa perempuan sepertimu percaya dengan permohonan balon gas?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Sakura.

"Emm… awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi… mungkin saja bisa terkabul kalau kita memohon sungguh-sungguh… Konohamaru sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, aku sungguh terharu…." Sakura tersenyum sedih pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu, makanya… aku agak kesulitan, karena Konohamaru tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih.

Sakura terpesona pada cowok di sebelahnya ini, sungguh seorang kakak yang baik.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa Naruto…." Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Naruto memerah melihatnya.

"Ini, tadi sewaktu aku ada di atas pohon, ada balon gas terbang ke arahku, balonnya meledak dan tinggal ada kertas ini saja." Naruto memberikan kertas itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura rasanya detak jantungnya berhenti, ini… kan… kertas permohonan miliknya. Jadi… balon itu terbang menuju Naruto?

"Menurutmu… bagaimana? Sepertinya yang menulis itu seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu pangeran sejatinya…." Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura membuat wajah Sakura memerah melihatnya.

"Eh… i-ini… apa benar akan terkabul?" tanya Sakura balik dengan gugup.

"Perasaan yang tulus, pasti akan terkabul Sakura. Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura benar-benar pusing rasanya, tadi dia menulis harapannya di kertas permohonan itu, dan menerbangkan harapannya bersama balon gas itu. Sakura berharap agar besok saat hari kasih sayang itu sudah berakhir, dia berharap semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada perasaan berharap pada dirinya.

"Sakura, memang ini terlalu cepat, aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu…" ucap Naruto malu-malu.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apakah Tuhan mengirimkan Naruto untukku?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang melamun, tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Ah, ya… Kenapa Naruto…?" Sakura memerah wajahnya memikirkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ah… tidak, aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Sakura. Sungguh, ini bukan dirinya sama sekali, kenapa dirinya bisa jadi seperti ini hanya karena permohonannya?

"Sakura, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, kau jangan marah, ya. Begini… jujur… aku… sejak awal bertemu dengamu waktu itu… aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu…." ucap Naruto malu.

"Tuhan… Secepat ini kah? Apa benar orangnya itu adalah Naruto?" tanya Sakura dalam hati lagi.

"Hehehe… kita baru saja kenal, aku harap kau mau kalau kita berteman dulu, dan kau tidak perlu menjawab perasaanku sekarang, aku tidak memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau Sakura."

"Kita berteman saja dulu, Naruto… Masa depan tidak ada yang tahu kan, bagaimana jadinya?" Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

Sakura berpikir… kalau memang benar Naruto adalah pangeran untuknya, pasti Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku senang sekali…." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Coklat…." Konohamaru terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menggumamkan kata 'Coklat'.

Sakura teringat di sakunya ada coklat yang tadinya untuk Kiba. Sakura mengambilnya,

"Konohamaru, kau mau coklat?"

"Hn, aku ingin makan coklat…"

"Taraaa… Aku ada coklat untukmu…" Sakura menunjukkan kotak kecil yang berisi coklat buatannya pada Konohamaru.

"Untukku?" Konohamaru sangat senang.

"Iya, untuk anak manis sepertimu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kakak Cantik!" seru Konohamaru senang.

"Untukku mana?" tanya Naruto iri dengan Konohamaru.

"Tunggu tahun depan, ya…" Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Masih lama sekali…." keluh Naruto.

"Naruto… Terima kasih sudah hadir untukku…."

'Cup'

Sakura mencium pipi Naruto dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Konohamaru. Naruto wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya serasa berhenti sebentar lalu memacu kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sakura, terima kasih untuk kehadirannya? Seharusnya Naruto yang mengucapkan itu pada Sakura.

Akhirnya permohonan Sakura terkabul saat itu juga, di hari _valentine_ yang biasanya dia benci, kini menjadi hari yang sangat spesial, berkat keajaiban di hari ini.

'_Apakah ada seorang pangeran yang akan hadir dalam hidupku dan yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati?' _

Itulah harapan dan permohonan Sakura pada balon gas yang di terbangkannya.

Dan… kehadiran Naruto dan juga pernyataan cinta Naruto padanya adalah jawaban langsung untuk Sakura. Karena mereka memang sudah terikat takdir untuk bersama selamanya. Terkadang, datangnya sebuah cinta memang tidak ada yang bisa menduganya.

**B E R S A M B U N G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-publish **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Wish © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : Teen (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Naruto – Sakura**

**Genre : Romance**

*** WISH 2 ***

"Huwweee… Kakakkk…!"

"Huuuwweee…."

Sakura yang sedang tiduran di bangku taman ini, mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat kencang hingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Semakin lama, suara tangisan itu semakin mendekati Sakura. Sakura sepertinya kenal dengan suara ini. Lalu, dari balik semak-semak yang ada di taman ini muncul sosok anak kecil yang Sakura kenal.

"Konohamaru?"

"Hiks… Kakakkk!" Konohamaru yang melihat Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dan menangis di depan Sakura dengan kencang.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks… hiks… huuwwaaa…" Konohamaru malah menangis kencang.

"Hei… sudah jangan menangis... Konohamaru kenapa sampai menangis seperti ini?"

"Hiks… Kak Naru, JAHAT!" kata Konohamaru yang terlihat kesal.

"He? Naruto jahat? Kenapa?"

"Konohamaru diusir… hiks…" kata Konohamaru sedih.

Apa? Diusir?

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU DIUSIR SAMA NARUTO?" Sakura terkejut sambil berteriak.

"Hm," Konohamaru hanya mengangguk.

"DASAR NARUTO BODOH! TEGA SEKALI DIA MENGUSIR ADIK SATU-SATUNYA INI! TERNYATA NARUTO ADALAH ORANG YANG JAHAT!" Sakura marah besar.

Konohamaru menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat marah—membuatnya merinding takut.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sakura menatap Konohamaru tajam.

"Ka-Kakak mungkin sekarang a-ada di kelasnya…" jawab Konohamaru takut-takut. Konohamaru sepertinya sudah membuat keadaan semakin parah.

"Antar aku ke kelas NARUTO!"

Konohamaru hanya bisa mengangguk saja, dengan cepat Konohamaru mengantar Sakura menuju SMA Konoha.

Sakura menatap di depannya ini adalah sekolah elit tempat orang-orang kaya bersekolah.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sakura pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru melihat Sakura yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang—dibanding tadi yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Konohamaru berpikir, apakah murid dari sekolah luar boleh masuk ke sekolahnya? Konohamaru menatap Sakura yang mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Sui, kemeja berwarna putih dengan rok hitam. Lalu mata Konohamaru melihat jaket yang dililitkan pada pinggang Sakura.

"Kakak! Kakak bisa masuk kalau mengenakan jaket Kakak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tutupi kemeja sekolah SMA Sui, rok hitamnya sama dengan seragam anak SMA Konoha!"

Sakura berpikir, iya juga. Seragamnya hanya beda pada kemeja sekolahnya saja. Sakura melepaskan jaketnya yang berwarna putih itu. Sakura memakainya, dan jaket itu terlihat agak besar untuk tubuh Sakura yang ramping.

"Begini?"

"Hm, iya! Tidak terlihat seperti murid dari sekolah luar!" seru Konohamaru.

Sakura tersenyum pada Konohamaru, lalu mereka berdua memasuki sekolah yang terdiri dari kelas paling kecil sampai SMA, mungkin? Sepertinya tujuan awal mereka datang ke sekolah ini sudah dilupakannya. Sakura terlihat takjub dengan sekolah elit itu. Sakura malah bertanya-tanya pada Konohamaru tentang sekolah elit itu. Konohamaru juga terlihat senang menjawab pertanyaaan dari Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar tujuan awalnya datang ke sekolah ini.

"Hei, kenapa kita malah mengobrol? Dimana Naruto?"

Konohamaru sudah merasakan aura kemarahan Sakura muncul lagi.

"Di gedung SMA…" Konohamaru menunjuk pada salah satu gedung yang ada di sana.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Sakura marah.

"E-eh… tapi…" Belum Konohamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah berlari menuju gedung SMA Konoha.

"Kakak… aku tidak tahu kelas Kak Naru berada…" keluh Konohamaru.

Dengan takut-takut Konohamaru berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah jauh.

Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinya kini tersesat. Sakura sudah memasuki gedung SMA Konoha yang sangat besar. Lorong-lorong sekolahnya terlihat sepi. Kemana dia harus mencari si bodoh Naruto? Sebutan baru untuk Naruto yang sudah mengusir adik kecilnya itu. Sakura melihat ke samping gedung sekolah itu ada beberapa ruangan yang sangat besar. Sakura keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah dan berjalan menghampiri ruangan-ruangan yang ada di samping gedung SMA Konoha. Sakura melihat ruangan-ruangan yang terlihat seperti tempat untuk kegiatan ekskul. Semua ruangan itu kosong.

Plokk

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang. Sakura dengan segera menoleh pada orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. Sakura melihat sosok laki-laki yang menepuk bahunya. Sakura dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu yang masih bertengger di bahunya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan yang menatapnya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Aku mencari NARUTO!" kata Sakura dengan menekankan nama Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau sepertinya bukan murid sini, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sakura sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

"Hei, berani sekali kau masuk seenaknya di sekolah ini." Laki-laki itu mencengkram tangan Sakura dengan kencang.

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang mencengkram tangannya. Dengan segera Sakura menendang ke arah laki-laki itu. Dengan refleks yang bagus laki-laki itu bisa menghindar dari tendangan Sakura.

"Tck, kau mau melawanku?"

"Hn, kenapa? Kau pikir aku takut?" kata Sakura berani.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura. Menatap seorang gadis cantik yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda lembut yang di ikat ekor kuda panjang. Ada rasa sedikit terpesona pada sosok gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi sayang, gadis itu terlihat tomboy dan berani.

"Kau mencari Naruto? Aku akan memberitahumu dimana Naruto sekarang, asal kau mau mengatakan untuk apa kau mencari Naruto."

"Aku mau menghajarnya!" Sakura menyeringai.

"Hn, menghajarnya?"

"Ya. Jadi dimana dia berada?"

"Dia ada di lapangan basket, sebelah sana." Laki-laki itu menunjuk pada lapangan basket yang sangat besar yang berada di belakang gedung SMA Konoha.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." kata Sakura lalu pergi berlari menuju lapangan basket.

"Hn, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Laki-laki itu menyeringai dan mengikuti Sakura menuju lapangan basket.

Sakura melihat ke lapangan basket, di tengah-tengah lapangan sana ada Naruto yang sedang bermain basket. Sakura tidak perduli dimana ia sekarang. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah ingin menghajar Naruto yang sudah mengusir Konohamaru. Sakura berlari kencang menuju lapangan basket. Terlihat Naruto sedang membelakanginya, orang-orang yang melihat Sakura berlari ke tengah lapangan sangat heran.

"NA-RU-TOOO…!"

BUAGHH

Satu tinjuan maut mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto terjatuh dan menatap orang yang tiba-tiba saja meninjunya dengan tanpa perasaan. Matanya melotot melihat siapa yang telah meninjunya.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto tidak merasakan rasa sakit pada pipinya, melainkan Naruto merasa hatinya kini berbunga-bunga melihat gadis pujaan hatinya ada di depannya.

"APA?" kata Sakura ketus.

Laki-laki yang bertemu Sakura tadi menyeringai melihat pertunjukan tadi. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tadi terlihat sangat _shock_.

"KENAPA KAU MENGUSIR ADIKMU, HAH?" tanya Sakura marah sambil berteriak di depan Naruto.

"Hah? Mengusir?"

"Mau mengelak? Kau memang tidak punya perasaan! Jahat! Kakak yang kejam!" kata Sakura marah.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…"

"Kau tahu? Konohamaru datang padaku sambil menangis dengan kencang!"

"Eh? Konohamaru menangis?"

"Ya. Kau mengusirnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengusirnya!"

"Jangan berbohong Naruto! Kau mau kuhajar lagi?" Sakura menunjukkan tinjunya.

Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya tadi. Naruto mengelus pipinya yang baru terasa sakit akibat tinjuan maut dari Sakura. Naruto tidak percaya kalau Sakura ternyata mempunyai tenaga seperti monster. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa suka Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura hampir saja salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto. Tapi Sakura berhasil mengatur perasaannya itu. Entah kenapa sekarang Sakura merasa seperti ada yang menggelitik perasaannya saat menatap Naruto.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita!"

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ikut aku. Jangan bicara disini." Naruto menarik Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti Naruto menariknya.

Andai Sakura bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang ada di depannya itu, wajah Naruto kini sudah memerah karena melihat Sakura ada di sekolahnya. Apalagi sekarang Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, jantungnya ini sudah berdetak-detak tidak karuan.

"Naruto, kau mau membawa aku kemana?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ikut saja." jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengusir adikmu satu-satunya itu? Kasihan Konohamaru, dia masih sangat kecil. Senakal apapun dia, seharusnya kau tidak sampai harus mengusirnya!"

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini."

"Eh? Salah paham? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita cari Konohamaru dulu!"

Naruto dan Sakura berkeliling mencari Konohamaru. Sampai di taman sekolah ini, Naruto dan Sakura melihat Konohamaru yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman sekolah. Sakura menatap takjub pada taman sekolah itu. Sangat terawat, indah dan penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik.

"Konohamaru,"

Konohamaru menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang kini ada di depannya. Air mata mulai terlihat lagi dari matanya.

"Kak Naruto, JAHAT!" Konohamaru berteriak pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu aku jahat, hah!"

"JAHAT!JAHAT!JAHAT!" Konohamaru berteriak.

BLETAKK

Naruto menjitak kepala Konohamaru karena kesal melihatnya berteriak-teriak.

BLETAKK

Gantian Naruto yang dijitak oleh Sakura karena menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"Kau benar-benar Kakak yang jahat!" Sakura marah pada Naruto.

"Adduuhh… Sakura, kenapa kau menjitakku…?" rintih Naruto kesakitan.

"Jangan kasar sama adikmu!"

"Nah, sekarang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Konohamaru bilang kau mengusirnya, dia menangis menghampiriku."

Naruto menatap Konohamaru kesal.

"Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu Sakura, aku tadi memang bertengkar dengannya. Konohamaru menghampiriku yang sedang latihan basket, dia merengek padaku ingin membeli mainan seperti mainan temannya. Aku sedang latihan, tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Tapi dia malah menangis kencang ingin pergi saat itu juga. Karena kesal aku menyuruhnya pergi dari lapangan dan menyuruhnya untuk menungguku saat selesai latihan, di sekolahnya." jelas Naruto.

"Begitu," Sakura mengerti. Sepertinya Naruto yang sedang kesal, menyuruh Konohamaru pergi, Konohamaru menganggapnya serius—dia diusir oleh Naruto. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil. Masih belum mengerti.

"Konohamaru… kau dengar? Naruto tidak mengusirmu… dia menyuruhmu pergi agar tidak mengganggunya yang sedang latihan. Dia menyuruhmu untuk menunggunya di sekolahmu." kata Sakura.

"Tetap saja Kak Naruto, jahat!" kata Konohamaru.

"Huh! Dasar anak kecil!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan aku?"

Naruto dan Konohamaru tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Konohamaru mau membeli mainan, kan? Boleh aku yang menemani?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Eh… tapi…" Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kakak… teman Konohamaru, Udon membeli mainannya di festival kota!"

"Di festival kota?" tanya ulang Sakura.

"Iya, dia bercerita kalau di sana banyak sekali mainan. Makanan manisan juga banyak!" seru Konohamaru.

Sakura menatap Konohamaru yang terlihat senang sekali.

"Festival kota memang masih berlangsung, tapi itu dibukanya malam hari. Kalau jam sekarang belum buka."

Konohamaru cemberut mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sakura menatap kasihan pada Konohamaru. Sepertinya tanda-tanda Konohamaru akan menangis lagi sudah terlihat.

"HUUUWWEEEE… AKU MAU KESANA!" Konohamaru menangis kencang.

"Cih, benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi! Nanti malam kita akan pergi ke festival!" kata Naruto.

Konohamaru langsung berhenti menangis dan langsung tersenyum lebar pada Naruto.

"Benar? HOREEE…!" seru Konohamaru senang.

Sakura senang melihat semuanya sudah baik lagi.

"Haahh… masalah sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya…" kata Sakura.

"Tunggu," Naruto menahan Sakura yang akan pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya gugup.

"Hn?"

"M-maukah kau ikut bersama kami ke festival nanti malam?"

Sakura melihat Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Lagi-lagi ada yang menggelitik perasaannya. Naruto mengajaknya ke festival malam bersama.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Iya, Kakak juga harus ikut!" seru Konohamaru senang.

"Sakura… kau mau kan?" Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan Konohamaru. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang mengajaknya pergi selain Kiba. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua sudah bukan orang lain lagi untuk Sakura. Hubungan mereka sudah terasa dekat. Sakura menyayangi Konohamaru, karena Konohamaru anak yang manis dan baik. Dan Naruto… Naruto menyukainya. Naruto adalah orang yang hadir dalam permohonannya saat hari _valentine_ waktu itu. Apakah Naruto adalah benar-benar orang yang di takdirkan untuknya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertemu di pintu masuk festival jam 7, ya…" kata Sakura. Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yeaahh…!" seru Konohamaru senang.

"Yes!" Naruto juga ikut senang.

"Kenapa Kakak senang?"

"Karena Kakak nanti malam bisa kencan dengan Sakura…" jawab Naruto senang.

Konohamaru hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Saat baru berjalan 10 langkah, Sakura berbalik.

"A-anoo… pintu keluarnya di mana, ya?" tanya Sakura sedikit malu.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo, aku antar."

Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, sedangkan Konohamaru masih duduk di bangku taman. Sepertinya Konohamaru masih ingin duduk di taman sekolah. Sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha,

"Terima kasih, Naruto… Maaf tadi aku sudah meninjumu…" kata Sakura mengingat tadi dia sangat marah dan meninju Naruto.

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa, yang tadi itu cuma salah paham saja…" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, ya…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tunggu nanti malam…" Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan Sakura balas tersenyum manis.

"Wooohh…! YES!" seru Naruto sambil loncat-loncat ngak jelas setelah Sakura sudah pergi jauh.

Naruto tampak bahagia sekali, dan Naruto tidak sabar untuk menunggu jam 7 malam nanti.

Jam 7 malam…

"Kakak, apakah Kakak Cantik akan datang?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Hmm… mungkin Sakura akan datang telat. Ini baru jam 7, kita tunggu saja…" Naruto tersenyum pada Konohamaru.

Naruto dan Konohamaru sudah datang ke festival kota jam setengah tujuh. Janjian mereka memang jam 7. Tapi ini sudah pukul 7, belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura datang.

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura…

"Aku telat! Apakah mereka masih menungguku?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura telat kerena dia harus membantu ibunya di tokonya. Keluarga Sakura membuka sebuah toko sayur dan buah di depan rumahnya. Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Haruno. Selesai mengangkut dus-dus buah dan sayur ke lemari pendingin, Sakura segera berlari ke kemarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Walau terasa lelah, tapi Sakura sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Sakura mengikat rambut panjangnya seperti ekor kuda, mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hijau yang pas di tubuhnya dengan celana training panjang berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa juga Sakura mengenakan sebuah topi kesayangannya.

"Ibu! Aku pergi sebentar, ya! Ada janji dengan teman!" seru Sakura berteriak pada ibunya yang ada di dapur.

"Ya! Pulangnya jangan malam-malam!" seru ibu Sakura dari dapur.

"Ya!" balas Sakura.

Sakura berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Tempat festival kota memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Berjalan sekitar 30 menit juga sampai. Sakura berlari dengan kencang di tengah jalan malam yang terlihat ramai. Sampai di pintu masuk festival itu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Naruto dan Konohamaru. Betapa leganya Sakura melihat dua sosok itu masih menunggunya di pintu masuk itu.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto dan Konohamaru. "Maafkan aku, aku terlambat!" kata Sakura.

"Yeeaahh… Kakak Cantik datang!" seru Konohamaru senang.

Sakura menatap Konohamaru yang terlihat senang dengan kehadirannya. Sepertinya Konohamaru tidak marah dengannya yang datang terlambat 30 menit itu. Sakura memandang Naruto, Naruto juga tidak terlihat marah kepadanya. Malah Naruto tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa… kami senang akhirnya kau datang…"

"AYO! Nee-chan!" Konohamaru menarik-narik tangan Sakura agar segera masuk ke festival kota itu. Sakura mengikuti Konohamaru yang menarik tangannya itu.

Naruto terdiam di tempat menatap Konohamaru dan Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam festival. Naruto menyentuh dadanya yang sebelah kiri.

"Astaga… walau penampilannya sangat tomboy, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Hehe… aku memang sangat menyukainya…" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto beranjak dari diamnya menghampiri Konohamaru dan Sakura.

Malam yang ramai, menyenangkan dan indah. Konohamaru terlihat sangat senang mengunjungi festival kota ini. Konohamaru menarik-narik Sakura ke tempat-tempat yang menurutnya mengasikkan. Mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada di sana, mencoba berbagai makanan kecil di sana.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi melihat Konohamaru yang terlihat sangat senang, Sakura melupakan rasa lelahnya. Beda dengan Naruto yang dapat menyadari kalau Sakura terlihat sangat lelah.

"Katanya ada acara kembang apinya!" seru Konohamaru.

"Ya, kau mau lihat?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Di mana?" tanya Konohamaru senang.

"Di ujung sana ada sebuah lapangan terbuka, disanalah acara kembang apinya."

"Kau tahu banyak tempat ini, ya?"

"Ya, setiap tahun acaranya sama."

Biasanya Sakura selalu datang bersama dengan Kiba, cuma tahun ini sepertinya tidak. Mengingat Kiba yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, Hinata, Sakura tidak mau mengganggu hubungan keduanya.

Naruto melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit pucat, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar lelah…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Apakah Naruto menyadari kalau Sakura hari ini sangat lelah?

"Sakura… kita istirahat saja dulu." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Sebentar lagi kembang apinya dinyalakan!" seru Sakura.

Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk menyaksikan kembang api. Konohamaru tidak sabar untuk melihat kembang api. Naruto terus menatap Sakura yang kini ada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Jelas sekali kalau Sakura terlihat sangat lelah. Dengan perlahan Naruto meraih tangan Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura merasakan saat tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya, Sakura bisa merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang. Wajahnya memanas dengan perlahan. Kenapa dengan dirinya? Pikir Sakura.

"Na-Naruto…" ucap Sakura malu.

"Sebentar saja… boleh, ya?" Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tidak lama kembang api pun meledak-ledak di langit malam yang sangat gelap. Berbagai warna dan bentuk kembang api menghiasi langit malam yang luas itu.

"Waaahh… cantikkk…!" seru Konohamaru.

"Ya, cantik sekali…" gumam Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, cantik." gumam Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Malam yang indah bagi ke tiga orang itu. Menyenangkan dan terasa dekat.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang." kata Sakura.

"Iya, Konohamaru sudah ngantuk nih! Hoaamm…" kata Konohamaru sambil menguap.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." kata Naruto.

Mereka berjalan keluar ke pintu masuk festival. Konohamaru sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mainan yang sama seperti milik temannya. Sebuah tembak-tembakan mainan yang tidak berbahaya. Sampai di luar festival,

"Kita berpisah di sini, ya…" kata Sakura.

"Eh… biar aku antar kau pulang…" kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri…" kata Sakura.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang mengajakmu datang kesini, dan juga tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian di malam yang sudah larut seperti ini." kata Naruto.

"Iya, biar Kak Naruto yang antar Kakak Cantik pulang!" seru Konohamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Sakura tersenyum pasrah.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju rumah Naruto terlebih dahulu. Ternyata rumah Naruto lebih dekat dengan tempat festival kota. Sakura menatap rumah besar yang terlihat sepi. Rasanya Sakura ini jauh sekali dengan Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, kau masuk dulu. Aku mau mengantar Sakura."

"Ya! Sampai besok, Kakak Cantik! Terima kasih sudah menemani Konohamaru!" seru Konohamaru senang pada Sakura.

'Cup'

Ciuman singkat di pipi Konohamaru dari Sakura. Membuat Naruto teringat akan Sakura yang pernah mencium pipinya dulu.

"Sampai besok… mimpi indah ya…" kata Sakura tersenyum.

Konohamaru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan ditemani oleh seorang satpam rumah itu.

Naruto dan Sakura kini melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Sampai Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan duduk di pinggir trotoar jalan, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja sebentar…"

Naruto ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang lelah, tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa…"

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau tampak pucat. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Sakura…"

"Sudahlah… Aku sudah berkata akan pergi. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak datang, kalian bisa saja akan menungguku sampai pagi."

"Hahaha… benar juga… Sempat terpikirkan juga olehku dan Konohamaru untuk menunggumu sampai pagi." kata Naruto tertawa.

"Sudahlah… aku senang, kok! Baru kali ini aku pergi dengan orang lain selain dengan Kiba."

Naruto mendengar nama Kiba membuat hatinya sedikit cemburu. Dengan berani Naruto ingin bertanya, "Siapa Kiba?"

"Kiba adalah orang yang paling baik di dunia ini. Dia selalu ada bersamaku sejak aku kecil. Kau juga pernah bertemu dengannya waktu pertama kali kita bertemu."

Naruto mengingat saat itu memang ada teman Sakura yang berambut coklat dengan tato garis merah di kedua pipinya itu.

"Kami selalu bersama… Dia adalah teman terbaikku!"

Perkataan Sakura yang ini membuat Naruto merasa sangat lega.

"Ternyata hanya teman… bikin iri saja…" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau kenal Hinata?"

"Hinata? Oh… maksudmu Hinata yang pendiam itu?"

"Ya. Dia adalah teman kami. Dan sekarang Hinata dan Kiba adalah sepasang kekasih."

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis lemah-lembut, pendiam, pemalu, dan banyak disukai di sekolahnya itu sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Kiba? Ternyata…

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya."

"Hm."

"Sakura… kau masih lelah? Biar aku gendong kau sampai ke rumahmu!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. "Kau pikir aku ini Konohamaru yang bisa kau gendong di punggungmu!" kata Sakura ketus.

"He? Jangan remehkan tenagaku, ya… Tenang saja… aku kuat kok menggendongmu di punggungku!"

Sakura semakin memerah wajahnya. Sebenarnya Sakura memang lelah sekali. Kedua kakinya sudah terasa pegal-pegal.

"Ayo!"

Naruto berjongkok di depan Sakura. Sakura masih sangat ragu, ini memalukan! Pikir Sakura.

"Ayo, tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

Dengan ragu dan perlahan Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Naruto dengan perlahan menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Na-Naruto… kau tidak apa-apa? Aku berat, lho…" kata Sakura malu.

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang… di mana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Di sana…" Sakura menunjuk arah pada rumah-rumah yang sudah terlihat dekat.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Menggendong Sakura seperti ini membuat jantung Naruto serasa bekerja berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Sedangkan Sakura, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya juga berdetak-detak tidak karuan. Sakura takut Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal itu. bersama dengan Naruto, membuat Sakura merasakan benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan.

Di malam yang sudah terasa sepi, terasa sangat indah bagi Naruto dan Sakura. Suasana mereka begitu hening dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka kini sudah sampai dekat rumah Sakura.

"Sakura!" Dari belakang Naruto dan Sakura terdengar ada yang memanggil Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Kiba yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk menurunkannya. Naruto pun menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"Kiba!" Sakura tersenyum pada Kiba.

Kiba menatap Naruto tajam. "Siapa kau? Berani sekali menggendong Sakura seperti itu?" tanya Kiba sedikit marah.

"Kiba… dia adalah Naruto. Temanku." kata Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Ah, maaf… Aku Naruto, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Sakura." kata Naruto ramah.

"Sakura… kau habis pergi dengannya?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Kami baru saja dari festival kota!" seru Sakura senang.

"Festival kota? Kenapa kau tidak bersamaku saja?" tanya Kiba sedikit kesal. Kiba tahu akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bersenang-senang dengan Sakura. Kiba selalu bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf…" kata Sakura menyesal.

"Aku yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke festival! Jadi jangan salahkan Sakura kalau dia tidak mengajakmu pergi!" kata Naruto.

"Sehebat apa sih kau? Sampai-sampai bisa membuat Sakura dekat denganmu dan mau pergi bersamamu?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto. Kiba sangat penasaran dengan Naruto, Sakura yang dia kenal tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki selain dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Yah, Sakura bukan gadis yang suka dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki selain diriku. Kalau kau bisa membuat Sakura mau pergi bersamamu, berarti kau termasuk orang yang spesial untuk Sakura." kata Kiba.

"Ki-Kiba! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kata Sakura marah.

"Kenapa? Memang benar, kan?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto senang sekali mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Sakura berarti menganggapnya orang yang spesial. Berarti kesempatan untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya terbuka lebar.

"…."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa? Sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak mengerti dirinya yang dengan mudah menerima Naruto. Apakah ini karena permohonannya? Jadi Sakura menganggap kalau Naruto memang untuknya?

"Aku masuk dulu!" kata Sakura ketus.

Naruto dan Kiba menatap Sakura yang terlihat aneh. Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat itu juga…

"Hahahahaha…." Kiba tertawa lantang di malam yang sepi ini. Membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Hei, Naruto! Selamat, ya! Kau berhasil membuat Sakura menyukaimu! Haahh… aku saja yang teman kecilnya tidak bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura… Aku kalah dengan orang asing sepertimu…" keluh Kiba.

"He? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudahlah! Senang berkenalan denganmu! Tolong kau jaga Sakura, ya… Sejak aku punya kekasih, aku jadi jarang menemani Sakura… Aku sangat menyayanginya, dia selalu kesepian, walau dia tidak mengakuinya. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau hanya bermain-main dengan Sakura!" kata Kiba.

"Hehehe… aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku sangat mencintainya, kok!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!" Kiba pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto kini sendiri, senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"YEEAAHH!" teriak Naruto senang.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat berbunga-bunga Naruto kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

**T_N**

Murid-murid SMA Konoha terlihat sudah keluar dari dalam gedung. Naruto berlari dengan kencang menuju gedung Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

"Konohamaru!" panggil Naruto pada adiknya yang sedang duduk dengan bosan.

"Ayo cepat! Kita ke taman bertemu dengan Sakura!" seru Naruto senang.

"Ke taman? Bertemu Kakak Cantik?" tanya Konohamaru senang.

"Ya." kata Naruto.

Dengan segera mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman yang berada di belakang sekolahnya itu. sampai di sana, mereka melihat—lagi-lagi Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

"Bahaya sekali tidur di taman sepi seperti ini…" keluh Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Hehehe… kau pernah dengar cerita cara membangunkan seorang putri yang tertidur?" tanya Naruto menyeringai pada Konohamaru.

"He? Aku tidak tahu…" kata Konohamaru polos.

"Hehe… tutup matamu…" perintah Naruto pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru bingung, tapi dia menurut untuk menutup kedua matanya erat.

"Anak pintar. Hmm… pangeran akan membangunkan putri tidur dari tidurnya." gumam Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Konohamaru sangat penasaran bagaimana caranya? Mendengar gumaman Naruto, Konohamaru mengintip sedikit untuk melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Kakaknya untuk membangunkan Sakura. Mata Konohamaru melotot melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Naruto dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang terlihat tenang. Sentuhan halus terasa di bibir Naruto. Dengan lembut Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura. Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan halus menempel di bibirnya. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut di depan wajahnya ada wajah seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Sakura merasakan kalau sekarang ini, Naruto sedang menciumnya. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah merah, karena malu, Sakura tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kencang. Membuat Naruto terjatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Hehehe… adduuhh… Hanya membangunkan seorang putri tidur…" Naruto tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalau mau membangunkanku, tidak perlu pakai CIUM segala!" kata Sakura marah.

Sakura melihat di depannya juga ada Konohamaru. "APA LAGI DI DEPAN ANAK KECIL!" kata Sakura berteriak lagi pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Konohamaru tidak melihat, kok!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Konohamaru.

"I-iya… aku dari tadi tutup mata, kok!" kata Konohamaru gugup.

"Hei, Konohamaru… sekarang, Sakura adalah pacarku! Jadi suatu saat nanti, dia akan menjadi Kakak iparmu!" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"APA? Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya tadi. Naruto mendekat pada Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan selalu bersamaku. Aku tidak butuh jawaban cintaku. Karena aku yakin, kau juga pasti menyukaiku. Karena aku adalah pangeran yang di utus Tuhan untukmu selamanya." kata Naruto lembut.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Sakura kali ini tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang terasa hangat dan nyaman ini.

"Naruto… kau serius?"

"Aku serius."

"Terima kasih…"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau ada anak kecil yang menatap mereka masih berpelukan dengan erat. Dalam hati, Konohamaru menggerutu sebal dengan Naruto yang memeluk Sakura lama sekali.

"AKU MAU PULAAAAANGGG…!" teriak Konohamaru di depan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berpelukan.

Mungkin Tuhan memang mengirimkan Naruto untuk Sakura. Sakura senang sekali, akhirnya Sakura pun sadar kalau dia juga menyukai Naruto. Naruto sangat mencintainya. Semoga awal cinta yang baru tumbuh ini selalu berbahagia pada keduanya.

**T A M A T**


End file.
